User blog:Magma-Man/Developer Studio Awards Because I'm Bored
Newest Bestest Studio With Lots of Promise Award *Machine Games **With just one amazing game, Machine Games has proven they are a studio filled with talented and passionate people who are capable of creating amazing things. I am very much looking forward to whatever their future projects may be! Awesome Developer That Appreciates the Fans Award *Bungie **Bungie has not only made amazing games and universes, their interaction with the community and all-around likability out-does any other AAA dev team I know of. Destiny's Beta and Alpha is option and having Bungie back in their prime will be fantastic! Best Legacy Evar Award *Irrational Games **While recently gutting itself to work on smaller project, no matter what happens Irrational will always have the Shock games behind it and will always be fondly remembered. Best Turn-Around for a Sub-Par Dated Franchise Award *Crystal Dynamics **For proving Tomb Raider can still be something people older then 13 can give a s*** about. Dedicated and Strong Award *4A Games **For not only building Metro: Last Light in horrible conditions and a tight budget, but for still making it turn out incredible. Keeping a Long-Running Over-Done Franchise Still Awesome Award *Treyarch **For being there even when Infinity Ward gets taken over by chimpanzees. Taking Too F***ing Long Award *Magma-Man **Call of Wikia III is coming soon, I promise. It's almost cleared to be on Call of Duty Wiki. mostly revisions left and I need to find four more music tracks. Most Royally F***ed Over by a Publisher Award *High Moon Studios **A team of passionate and talented individuals show what can be done when given the opportunity to work on what they love. It's a shame that Activision had to take that away, force them to spit out Deadpool in under a year, and are now forcing them into making the last gen version of Advanced Warfare after slicing off half the dev team with lay-offs. Untalented Idiotic Pieces of S*** That Should Crawl Back to Their Porting Hole Award *Edge of Reality **For Rise of the Dark Spark, an excruciatingly bad insult of a game with so many horrible design choices it makes you wonder what drugs the devs were taking, because they evidently are where the budget went. Proves Why Free-to-Play Can Be Awesome Award *Digital Extremes **For making an excellent game that is addicting, fun, and loaded with content that only continues to add on more and more thanks to the support from the community. The devs put an amazing amount of time, effort, and passion into Warframe, are great with keeping in touch with the community, and have made a game where the free-to-play model is truly a benefit to everyone involved. Proves How Free-to-Play Can Wreck Something Award *Whoever the f*** made Dungeon Keeper Mobile **The game that made EA seem alot like a James Bond villian. *Zombie Studios **Blacklight: Retribution's microtransaction system strips away the fun of the most appealing aspect of Blacklight: Tango Down, causing the game to become nothing more then a Call of Duty knock off with alot of black and grey colors and a slow mech-suit with nothing special about it unless you pay a ton of the money for the microtransations. Screw that, why can't I just pay $15 to buy the game and actually have fun with it? Category:Blog posts